It can be technically complex and time consuming for users to configure User Interface (UI) devices such as a navigation device (e.g., computer mouse, game controller, etc.), keyboard, display and/or audio system (e.g., a loud speaker system, headset, etc.) for a computing device such as a computer, gaming system, media player, or like device. Additionally, there may be instances where a user may desire to vary UI device configurations between software applications with UI-related features.